


【Dickjay】Dig the Crazy

by LeeZing



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Prison, Alternative Universe- No capes, Dark Dick Grayson, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulative Dick Grayson, Prison guard Jason Todd, everyone is dark, for now at least, prisoner dick grayson, you may take it as Earth-3 without capes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: 他看起来像是那种成绩优异的学生。正直，善良，满怀希望地入读警校想让世界变得更好——Dick一定要搞坏他，不，他一定会搞坏他，让他用那美妙的嗓子尖叫（离这么远Dick其实听不见他说话，但是他就是知道），让他屈辱又绝望地颤抖着射精，让他倒在地上泉水般的蓝眼睛里充满恐惧——这孩子会是他的。Dick舔舔嘴唇，充满期待。他一个人的。DJW2021 Day 3: 黑翅
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	【Dickjay】Dig the Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道为什么翅桶周第二天的梗写到现在还没写完于是先拿旧脑洞改改混第三天的黑翅梗【草  
> 目前是除尚未恶堕（？）的桶桶以外的全员黑化，大概可以理解为普通人设定的球3【何 有强奸有血腥暴力，慎入。

黑门监狱里，没有人不认识Dick Grayson.

你可以不认识你的老妈，可以不认识那个见钱眼开狗仗人势的监狱长，可以不认识把你指头砍掉一截的他妈的仇人——但是你不可以不认识Dick Grayson.

看到他的第一眼，你会觉得这是个漂亮过头的年轻男人。像是娱乐房里那台满屏雪花的电视中偶尔才看得清一回的明星似的，只有脸能看的废物，屁股大概也不错操。

“那可怜的老Wilbur也是这么想的，”放风时间，经验老道的Foster在对新来的小屁孩子们滔滔不绝，“老Wilbur... 哦，你们是不认识他啦，孩子们都不认识他了……”

“行了Foster! 赶紧说吧！”有人叫嚣道，“别显摆了！”

“你急什么啊，年轻人！”胡须开始花白的人嚷回去，“让他好好说！”

“咳，嗯，老Wilbur是黑门往日的老大——在那漂亮小子来之前大概……当了十年吧？我记不清了。总之，他当初可风光啦，大半个黑门都是听他的！还能和狱长，就是那个脑袋锃亮叫Sionis的蠢货叫板！

“然后，这小子来了之后，就立马被老Wilbur看上了。可怜的老东西……带着手下想去爽一把，也不知道还硬不硬得起来。结果哪……”

“怎么了？”捧场的听众急切地问道。Foster咂咂嘴，摇了摇头，满是皱纹的手撑在膝盖上。

“结果，那一大帮子人被那小子灭掉了。大概十多二十个人，尸体跟稻草堆似的，几乎都是被一刀横切掉老二，捅进大腿根死的。除了老Wilbur, 呃……他是……那小子把他的老二切了下来，塞进他嘴里，将他活活噎死的。被自己那玩意噎死，笑话都不敢这么写！”

周围的男人都咽了咽口水，下意识去摸自己的裆部。

“别忙着不信，”Foster看到有人脸上露出质疑的表情，抬起手阻止了他开口，“我们当初也不信，又有一个傻子——我连他名字都记不得了——想去碰碰运气，这傻子以前好像是打黑拳的，自以为了不起，最后也死了，哈。我都记不清Grayson干掉了多少个人，所以我劝你们还是不要乱来，老实呆着。他至少不主动挑事。”

“为什么监狱长不做点什么？太废物了吧？”有人大着胆子问。Foster的表情阴郁起来，看了他一眼。

“孩子，”他说，“这里管关不管活。只要不逃出去，在里面死光了他们也不管。而且Grayson有后台，当初老Wilbur在外面势力可不小，但是他挂了之后屁都没响一个。还有，宁可骂Sionis那个婊子养的也不要骂Grayson. Grayson没亲耳听到的话不会计较，问题是……”

老人停顿了一下，然后幽幽开口。

“他总能听到。”

Dick是一个激进的人。为了达到目的，他很多时候都是不择手段的。

比如说他用坐牢来逃避他的控制狂监护人。

Bruce Wayne真的很他妈烦。Dick对当他的继承人一点都不感兴趣，他想要自己的生活，Bruce就跟他妈三岁似的一哭二闹三上吊。好吧，他没有这么干，他是威胁断掉Dick所有财路然后关他禁闭。没钱无所谓，但是不自由毋宁死，所以他跑去杀了Bruce其中一个讨人厌的股东，然后报了警。开庭的时候，Bruce差点就把他手撕了，结果等他真进来了还是亲自找Sionis保了他（他俩关系也很差，幸好Bruce最不缺的就是钱），从此Dick就要风得风要雨得雨了。

坐牢对他来说其实没什么不适应的。按理说坐牢也是不自由，但是他自己选择不自由（这破监狱可关不住他）和被逼不自由可是两码事。他能吃能睡，偶尔还能和来挑事的人打一架（然后把他们杀掉），获得一点乐趣。唯一可惜的是，这里没有他看得上的男人，他快要憋到爆炸了。

但是，就在昨天，情况已经不一样了。

Dick看到了那个新来的狱警。他跟在Sionis旁边（这个老色鬼，一直在偷眼瞟他），一脸认真地听着他用那假惺惺的语调给他介绍黑门。那孩子简直是鲜嫩可口，脸看起来只有二十出头，身体却结实饱满得不行，快把衬衫扣子撑开的胸肌（再次，那个老色鬼肯定是故意给了他不合身的警服），细腰，裤子下的翘屁股和长腿。Dick几乎可以确定，黑门里的所有人在见到他的一瞬间就硬了个彻底，他也不能免俗。他的手搭在最靠里的牢房的铁栏上，直勾勾地盯着那方，久违地体验到了足以灼烧他的饥饿感。

他看起来像是那种成绩优异的学生。正直，善良，满怀希望地入读警校想让世界变得更好——Dick一定要搞坏他，不，他一定会搞坏他，让他用那美妙的嗓子尖叫（离这么远Dick其实听不见他说话，但是他就是知道），让他屈辱又绝望地颤抖着射精，让他倒在地上泉水般的蓝眼睛里充满恐惧——

这孩子会是他的。Dick舔舔嘴唇，充满期待。他一个人的。

Jason进来的第二天，监狱就发生了一场小骚乱。

他扶着腰间的配枪，走进餐厅。不用多久他就听到了痛苦的呻吟声，人群为他让了道，他第一眼看见的是鲜艳的一滩血泊。

一个犯人，Jason没记错的话是个强奸犯，的手被刀子钉在了餐桌上。他走过去认真查看，发现那是一把普通的牛排刀，准确地从骨头间隙穿过，刀刃部分完全没入，只剩刀柄在外。惊人的技巧和力量。

他用对讲机呼叫了医疗，然后问周围的人：“谁干的？”

没有人说话。他们互相交换眼神，然后又低下头。Jason大概明白了。

“他在哪？”

人群再次让出一条道。Jason走了过去。

果不其然。Dick Grayson坐在那里，还在一勺一勺地往嘴里送吃的，不紧不慢，仿佛刚刚什么事都没有发生，仿佛他听不到背景里的艰难喘息。他大概只是完全不在意。

“你干的？”Jason掀开枪套，手指搭上扳机，问。

Grayson只是咽下嘴里的食物，动作优雅地又送进去一勺，并不作答。Jason眯起眼睛。

“我在问你话。识相的就回答我。”

Grayson吃掉了碟子里最后一块西兰花。他放下勺子，用纸巾擦了擦嘴，然后端起玻璃杯。

在他递到嘴边的时候，Jason以迅雷不及掩耳的速度掏枪，瞄准，扣下扳机。子弹穿过Grayson的虎口，玻璃杯应声而裂，混着渣子的水全部撒在了Grayson的腿上。

“我让你回答我，犯人。双手抱头。”

Jason出声警告，稳稳地端着枪，逼近过去。

在他的枪离Grayson不足一尺远的时候，男人总算是抬起了头，带着似笑非笑的表情看向他。有那么一瞬间，Jason也不得不为这副优越的皮囊惊叹——他比Jason见过的那张入狱照上的人更好看，即使在昏暗的光线中那双蓝眼睛似乎也在慑人地发着光，犯人统一的寸头反而衬托得他的五官更加显眼了。

Grayson抬起手，放到脑后，一脸轻松地开口：“我想我得换条裤子了，长官。”

Jason没有放下警惕，他快步绕到他身后，铐住他的手，用力地将他提起来站好。

“等你见完狱长再说吧，”他厉声道，押着Grayson往外走，“我想目前裤子是你最不用担心的事了。”

他竟然笑了。

“我很期待。”Grayson说。

“啊，Grayson先生，”Dick厌烦地一摆头，Sionis油腻又虚伪的声音让他想冲上去用手铐把这没脸的废物给勒死，“欢迎。谢谢你，Todd警官，你可以先出去了。”

Jason态度很差地把他按在椅子上，然后领命离开了。这孩子真的需要好好教育一下。但这不影响Dick转过身，盯着Jason浑圆的屁股，直到那很快就将属于他的勾人肉体消失在门外。

“咳咳，”Sionis浮夸地清了清嗓子，把Dick的注意力引回了自己身上，“他很出色，不是吗？”

“如果你指的是被操。是的。”

Sionis似乎被他的直白噎到了，哑口无言片刻，又清了清嗓子，在抽屉里翻找起来。

“我想我的任务应该算是完成了？”他把一份档案放到Dick面前，“那么之前说好的……”

Dick哐的一声把取下来的手铐砸在他面前。Sionis吓得闭上了嘴。

“又想偷工减料吗，Sionis?” Dick露出一个歪斜的笑，撑着脑袋，把腿搭上了黑面具的办公桌，“我记得我说的是把他送上我的床呢。”

“这个……”Sionis假惺惺地为难道，“有点不好做呢。你看，如果让外面知道，我收了——”

“有话直说。你要多少？”

Sionis的笑声十分不怀好意，Dick想把他的脸撕下来。他死定了，等Dick离开监狱的那一天，他会把那个面具当成纪念品带走。

“三倍。”

“成交。”

Sionis又看了他一会，然后耸肩，收回了档案。

“势在必得哈，”他伸出一只手，“合作愉快。”

Dick微笑，和他握了握。

“合作愉快。”

Jason进去的时候Grayson正在站起来，双手自由了。他下意识地拔枪，但是Sionis狱长阻止了他。

“Todd警告，问题已经解决了，小事一桩而已。麻烦你把Grayson先生带回去吧。”

Jason皱起眉。

“他的处罚措施是什么？”

“没有处罚措施。一场误会而已。”

Dick适时地朝他露出一个笑，Jason简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“无意冒犯，长官，”他忍不住语气有点冲，Sionis不适地动了动，“他把一个人的手钉在了桌上！我恐怕这个决定难以——”

“你是在质疑我的命令吗，Todd?” Sionis坐直了身子，冷冰冰地打断他。

Jason咬紧了牙，不善地瞪了Grayson一眼。Grayson饶有兴致的表情让他更加窝火。

“不，”他深呼吸，最后说，“长官。我明白了。”

“那就好，”监狱长放柔了声音，慢条斯理道，“我想我不用提醒你违抗命令是什么下场。去吧，让Grayson先生在回牢房之前换条新的裤子。”

“……是，长官。”

“下次见，Sionis,” Grayson语气轻松地道，“走吧，长官。我带路。”

可恶。

他们离开办公室，还没走出很远，Jason就爆发了。他一把揪住Grayson的领子，砰的一声将他按到墙上。

“听着，”他嘶声道，“我不管你是不是哪个富豪或者高官的孩子——在我手里，你就不可能犯了事然后不被惩罚，明白了吗？你给我等着，我会让你付出代价的，犯人。”

Grayson还是那副似笑非笑的表情看着他，Jason不解恨地又将他压紧了点。

“但是你的头儿放过我了呢，你又能怎么样呢，狱警先生？”Grayson握住他的手腕，硬生生让他松开了他的衣服，“而且你甚至不知道我为什么要那么做，就认定是我的错不是太武断了吗？”

“我知道你是个杀人犯，那就够了，”Jason甩脱他的手，“不需要知道你是如何自诩正义的。”

Grayson眯起了那双蓝得仿佛深渊的眼睛。

“我很欣赏你的决心，Todd先生，”他最后说，“不如你明天凌晨四点钟来找我，对此我们再好好讨论一下。或许听完我说的话，你就能……找到收拾我的办法了呢。”

“真的吗？你为什么觉得我会听你的？”Jason冷哼道。

“我觉得你有好奇心，”Grayson歪了歪头，重又露出一个笑，“那么不麻烦你送我了。放心，我不会惹事的。明早见，Jason.”

他竟然知道他的名字。这没什么大不了的，但是Jason才到这一天，他的名气远没有大得能让“监狱红人”认识他。一道凉意滑下他的脊椎，他念出他的名字的感觉像是毒蛇吐信。Jason察觉得到，他想分享的远远不止这些，他也清楚Grayson就是在引诱他。他不该去，甚至不该浪费任何一秒钟去考虑这个遍布陷阱的提议，但Grayson英俊的五官和打着漩的蓝眼睛一时在他的脑海里挥之不去。

他愣了太久，以至于忘了不应该就这么放走犯人，但Grayson已经消失在了转角。他正想去追，Sionis的声音却在背后响起，截住了他的步子。

“Todd警官，进来一下。Grayson先生自己回去没问题的。”

Jason满怀疑虑地转头，Sionis在他的办公室门口看着他，见他望过来便往里偏了偏头。Jason只好走回去，关上门，在Sionis办公桌前站定。他努力定住自己，这个狱长对犯人的信任或者说放纵让他无所适从，让他想转身逃离。

“听着，”Sionis双手握起，置于桌面上，语气严肃，“你明天凌晨应该去见他。”

“是，”神经都绷紧了的Jason不假思索地应下命令，然后才反应过来，“等等，长官，我不认为——”

Sionis举起手，止住了他。“距离Grayson上一次伤人已经过去了整整半年，远长于以往仅仅为二十三天的记录——因此这一次是非常反常的。我的担心是他正在策划影响非常严重的暴乱，或者任何类似的活动，我需要你去打探消息。”

“无意冒犯，长官，但这不正是监狱的作用吗，防止他策划暴乱？我认为我们加强对他的看管便可，况且我不认为我能从他那里得到任何可靠情报——”

“但他现在尚且没有过激行为，”Sionis再次打断他，听起来对他的反驳十分不悦，“我毋须提醒你我们的城市法律。过往我们加强过看管，但只被他的律师团提出的控告逼得不断将他本该被剥夺的权利交还。我受够了，这种情况必须要结束。而且我不需要你拿到可靠情报，只要他在与你交流的过程中露出马脚。而据我了解你的刑侦课成绩非常优秀。”

Jason皱着眉，Sionis叹了口气。

“我信任你。”他缓缓说，语气和善许多。

这听起来到处都是疑点——既然Grayson的后台如此强大拿到任何证据真的有用吗？他只来到这几天为什么狱长要信任他？想要谈话大可以直接在白天将Grayson带去会面室，为什么要顺他的意在凌晨去到他的牢房？

但他知道他不该再提出问题了，他不能冒失去这份工作的风险——妈妈还在病房里，奄奄一息，等着他支付治疗仪器和药物的费用。他应该像一名优秀的执法人员一样听从命令。所以Jason尽力让自己面无表情，声音坚定。

“是。我会去的。”

Sionis仿佛早就知道他会答应，只是简单地点点头，大概是表示赞赏。“非常感谢。那么你可以先回去了，Todd警官。”

Jason木然地立正敬礼，然后离开了狱长办公室。

他在走廊上被风一吹，才发现因为不安，他后背上的汗几乎浸透了制服。可Jason别无选择，再继续纠结只会影响他的工作状态，于是他仿佛要甩掉一切怀疑一般摆摆头，走下通往狱警宿舍的长廊。他正好要守凌晨的班，该回去休息了。

**Author's Note:**

> 谁知道下一章会是什么时候【


End file.
